gi_genlockfandomcom-20200215-history
Takeshi Arashikage
Takeshi Arashikage (嵐影 竹志, Arashikage Takeshi), also known as Snake-Eyes (スネークアイズ, Sunēku Aizu), is both a fictional character and protagonist of the ''G.I. gen:LOCK'' series created by Donald Levine and Gray Haddock. He is the a ninja a dedicated member of the G.I. Joe team, but he is forced to put a personal issue first when his archenemy Storm Shadow raises their rivalry to a deadly new level. As such, he has been known to flip out and kill people. He doesn't talk much and it's not clear what his face looks like under his mask, but at least a friend of his thinks he's pretty darn cool. The G.I. Joe commando confronts the Cobra ninja in a duel that originated many years ago, when they were friends in a ninja school that taught the Seven Steps to the Sun, a lethal martial arts sequence. Snake-Eyes has never revealed how many of these steps he learned... and the answer to this question will determine who lives and who dies in this final duel. "Move with the wind, and you will never be heard." :—Snake-Eyes. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Danny Cooksey (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Storm Shadow is a more ruthless, aggressive, and unsympathetic character filled with nothing but rage and hate. Relationships Friends/Allies * Arashikage Clan **Jinx ** Kamakura * Polity ** Patricia Bartlet-Young ** General Hawk ** Robert Sinclair ** Vanguard *** Col. Marin *** Tempest *** Lt. August *** Jodie Brennan *** Miguel Garza *** Investor Holcroft ** Experimental Science Unit *** Dr. Weller **** Caliban *** Prof. Hammond ** G.I. Joe *** Duke *** Agent Faces *** Wild Bill *** Flint *** Barrel Roll *** Ace *** Scarlett *** Frostbite *** Lady Jaye *** Gung-Ho *** Roadblock *** Doc *** Stalker *** Beach Head *** Dusty *** Tunnel Rat *** Long Range *** Lift-Ticket *** Heavy Duty *** Ripcord *** Breaker *** Bazooka *** Dial Tone *** Cover Girl *** Torpedo *** Wet Suit *** Hi-Tech **** H.O.U.N.D. *** Spirit **** Freedom *** Lt. Stone *** Shipwreck **** Polly *** Link Talbot ** gen:LOCK *** Chase *** Huma *** Trixx *** Shogun ** RTASA *** Fatima Jha *** Heng Li Wu * Scott Abernathy ** Spud Family * Serpentor (pet) Neutral * Falcon (defected) Rivals Enemies * Cobra Union ** Cobra Commander ** Serpentor ** Destro ** Baroness ** Wild Weasel ** Dr. Mindbender ** Major Bludd ** Storm Shadow *** Slice ** Overkill ** Scrap-Iron ** Dreadnoks *** Zartan *** Buzzer *** Torch *** Machete ** Tomax and Xamot ** Firefly ** Dr. Venom ** Rob Sinclair's Impersonator (deceased) ** Nemesis ** Cobra Troopers ** Bio Vipers *** Mecha-Vipers *** Shadow Vipers *** Techno-Vipers *** Human/Bio-Viper Hybrids *** Sewer Vipers ** B.A.T *** Ninja B.A.T. *** Aero-B.A.T. *** Cobra Mantis *** Overlord Vector *** Overlord Virus *** Overlord Vortex *** Zeus Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons * Sword * Pistol Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early Life Synopsis ''G.I. Gen:LOCK'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Snake-Eyes Wikipedia * Eyes Snake-Eyes Heroes Wiki * Snake-Eyes Joepedia * Snake-Eyes Neo Encyclopedia Wiki * Snake-Eyes TFWiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters